Simon & Isabelle
by mermaid12108
Summary: Forced to ride the bus after her car is taken away, Isabelle is stuck with the biggest nerd in school. Every morning is torture...until it isn't. Impossibly, Isabelle finds herself falling for nerd boy more and more every day. She can't decide what is more important; her reputation, or her heart. And if she's not careful, they both could break into a million peices. SIZZY. AH.
1. Chapter 1 Gas Guzzler

**Chapter Song(s): **

**She is love~Parachute **

**Runaway~Avril Lavigne **

**Flaws~Bastille **

**Say Something~ Little Big World Ft. Christina Agulaeria **

**If I lose myself~One Republic **

**Crack the shutters~ Snow Patrol**

* * *

_**Isabelle **_

Okay. I could do this. Riding the bus wouldn't be so bad. All I had to do was walk on, and—oh, screw this. The bus was noisy, dirty, and smelled like cat shit. Why did my parents have to be so damn strict? So what if I stayed in our be beach house in LA all summer and didn't tell anyone? I'm seventeen, I'm plenty responsible. But no, my parents had to go and take my car away. They wouldn't take me, and the school was to far away to walk. So that left me with the stupid, stinky, smelly, bus. Ugh. It was six in the morning—I_ neve_r got up this early—but here I was, Running a brush through my hair and puling down my orange _Hollister_ top that clung like a second skin. Well, here goes nothing. I shouldered my book bag, jogging down the steps and blowing out a deep breath. I took the white steps two at a time, my heels clicking against them. Dangerous, yes, but I lived for the thrill. My dad sat at the kitchen table, looking at a news paper. "Good morning, Isabelle." He said, and took a bite of cereal. I ignored him and shut the door behind me so hard I heard a picture frame crash the the ground. Good. The bus was just screeching to a stop by the stop, and I had to run to catch it. I coughed on that black gunk coming out of the exhaust pipe, covering my mouth and nose with my arm. EW, EW, EW! The doors squeaked open and a grizzly looking man said: "Get in, kid."

When I just stood there like an idiot, he sighed and said impatiently, "I ain't got all day, kid. Get in, or I'm leaving." I climbed up the steps, walking down the grungy isle that was littered with trash. A freshmen was staring at me. "Got a problem?" I snapped, lunging toward him for effect. He shook his head and gulped, wide eyed. "Good." I got a lot of stares, and I flipped plenty of people off. But there were no seats available. Well, duh. It was already one third into my senior year at NCH, so everyone already had their assigned seats. I was in the middle of walking toward the back when the bus lurched forward, and I was thrown into a seat. I hadn't even realized I'd fallen onto somebody until arms loosely encircled my waist. I looked up, and my breath hitched. Brown eyes the color of cherry wood starred back at me. There was a moment of silence, and...well, I couldn't describe it, but I felt a sort of connection to him. I couldn't describe how, but...well, it was just _there_. But...oh my god. It was _Simon Lewis_, one of the biggest nerds in our school. I curled my lip in disgust and shoved myself off of him. I tried to stand, but a shout of "_GET YOUR ASS DOWN BEFORE I PULL THIS BUS OVER_!" From the driver sent me back down. Huffing, I crossed my arms over my chest. I thought teachers weren't even aloud to cuss. Oh, whatever. I could feel Simon's eyes on me, but I refused to turn around. _Stop reacting to him like that._ I ordered my body. Why did just sitting next to him turn me into a giant, walking hormone? But, none of it mattered. He was the dead end of the high school food end, and I was at the top. I was Isabelle Lightwood, the most popular girl at school. Nothing but that mattered.

* * *

_**Simon**_

Wow. That was all I could say. All day, all I could think of was eyes the color of good whiskey. Of lips as plump and as red as a strawberry, and long, dark hair that hung like a cape down her back, cut off at her waist. All I could think about was _Isabelle Lightwood_. I literally couldn't gt her out of my mind. Screw trig, there was no way I could concentrate. The smell of vanilla kept distracting me. I swear I could still smell it on me. _Okay, Simon. Concentrate. You have no chance in hell with her. _I tried to listen to what the teacher was saying. Times, something something, numbers, letters, blah, blah, divide by two, blah, something, I don't care, orange holister shirt, ripped jeans, brown eyes...

And it went like that for the rest of the day. By the time I walked into my 8th period chem class, I was posotive I was never going to learn anything ever again. I sat down in my seat, and I was instantly aware of a certain someone near the back. I'd Known she was in the class, but I'd never been _this_ aware. God, what was wrong with me? The fat old guy who was our teacher hobled to the front of the room, clutching a clipboard. "Today, you vill be azzigned a new lab partner for the prouject." The guy was german, and we couldn't understand what he was saying half the time because of his accent. I understand what he said next loud and cllear, though. "Ehm, first is Simon Levis, and...um...yes, that's it. Issibellie Lightvood."

* * *

_**Isabelle **_

No. No way. My eyes flicked up about the same time he turned around. Our eyes locked, and I swear all time stopped. He broke away first, looking down and turning back around in his seat.

* * *

The bus ride home was torture, and when I got home it was blessed relief. I usually wnet out with my friends, but I just really didn't feel like it today. I sat my book bag down, and reflexivlly reached to throw my keys onto the table. But I didnt have any, not anymore. There were dad's keys, Jace's, and...those weren't were a bubble gum pink, and a keychain had, in neon green letters, **CHELSIE**. I slowly made my way up to my room, and, oh my god. Those kinds of sounds should _not_ be coming out of my parent's room. I bolted down the stairs, grabbed my phone, Jace's keys, and ran. I didn't even bother to close the door. I sent Jace a quick _**Sorry about the keys** _text, and then I sped of in his car, not sure where I was going, only that I wasn't coming back for a while.

* * *

** So, what did you guys think? ~Mermaid12108 **


	2. Chapter 2 Low On Trust

**Chapter Song(s): **

**Blame me~The Pretty Reckless**

_**Isabelle **_

I had no idea where I was going. A sign on the side of the road said Route 44, but how was that supposed to help me? I was speeding down the road, really starting to freak out when I saw two people on the road in front of me, about five feet away. I slammed on the brakes, and the car spun a few times before stopping. I gripped the steering wheel so hard my fingers bleached, and I was shaking. My wide eyes took in the two people who I'd almost just killed as I gasped for air. It was my new bus buddy from school, and his red-haired best friend. They were both looking at me with wide eyes, frozen to the spot. I got out, trying to ignore the thick white smoke coming from the back of my brother's car. Oh, I was _so_ dead. Well, at least they weren't. I closed the door behind me, eating against it. I didn't think I could. Was this shock. I didn't feel like I was in shock. Were people in shock supposed to feel shocked? "Um…sorry for almost killing you. Do you know how to get back to patriot park road from here, over by the Jack In A Box?"

Simon was the first to speak. "You drive an _Impala_?"

"No." I shook my head. "It's my brother's.

"Well, your brother has one hell of a car."

"No, he _did_ have one hell of a car. I killed it, and therefore he is going to kill me."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Anyway, sorry for almost making you guys pancakes. Um, bye." I got in the car, turned the key, and waited for it to start. It didn't. All it did was make a weird gurgling sound and sputter out after about three seconds. The engine wouldn't freaking turn over! Shit, shit, shit, shit, and double shit! I got out of the car and kind of just stood there for a minute. I pulled out my phone and called Jace. "Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"_Iz_?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Where the hell are _you_?"

"I kind of need you to pick me up."

"Iz, I'm in florida."

"Oh yeah…"

"I'm already on my way back though. Are you still in North Carolina?"

"Yeah."

"Stay there. Just, stay where you are."

"Okay."

I hung up and stuffed the phone in my pocket. "You can come in if you want." Clary offered, shrugging. Her mom and mine were good friends. "You sure your mom won't mind?"

"Yeah. It's fine."

"…Okay." I forced an awkward smile. "Thanks."

**oOo **

"Nice rental."

"Why did you run out?" I ignored him and turned up the radio, which was playing one of the hits that they never seemed to stop putting on. Not even a second after, Jace pushed the volume button in, turning it off completely. "Isabelle." His voice had an edge to it that I one wall to well, and hated to be on the other side of. I swallowed hard and, without looking at him, said in a quiet voice,

"I think dad is cheating on mom."

"What?" He looked over at me, back at the road, and then the same over again.

"You heard me."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because, you responded—"

"_No_, why do you think that dad is cheating on mom?"

I tried to recall everything as best I could, even though I really didn't want to. "There was a car and a set of keys that hung where moms usually do."

"Maybe mom got a new car. Again."

"Unless she changed her name to Chelsie and has a happy pomeranian that she keeps at work and has millions of key chain pictures of, then no. I doubt it."

"Okay, what else?"

"I could hear them." I could barely hear my own voice, it was so quiet.

"What? I didn't hear you."

"I could hear them. I doubt dad has taken a newfound interest in porn, and their t.v. broke last week, remember?"

My brother was silent for so long, I was afraid he'd never talk again. So, I was relieved and kind of pissed when he did. "We'll act like we know nothing."

"_What_?" I screeched.

"Ouch. Damn, Izzy. I said we act like we know nothing. We need more proof, and then…we'll tell mom."

The thought of telling mom made me feel sick. "I think I'm going to skip dinner tonight."

"Yeah. Me too." He sighed.

**oOo **

I sat in my room, laying across my bed on my stomach, staring at a textbook. I didn't even know which one it was, I just wanted an excuse for avoiding my whole family if anyone asked. I really couldn't wait for school tomorrow, believe it or not. I needed someone to talk to. He my not be my favorite person, but at least I knew that I could trust him, that he wouldn't tell anyone. Huh. I trusted Simon Lewis, and he wanted nothing to do with me it seemed. Go figure.


End file.
